


Warm Winter Nights

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Edmonton Oilers, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gabe rent a cabin in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Winter Nights

They had gone out skiing early in the morning, wanting to explore the trails that looped through the mountainous terrain of the park and the sun was sinking back into the horizon when they arrived back at the cabin, unclipping their skis in the fading light and leaning them up against the wall of the porch before heading inside, out of the thick snowflakes that were starting to drift down onto the already wintery scene.

“I’m glad we got back before the weather turned, I’m already freezing,” Ryan said laughing, unwrapping the scarf from around his face and wrinkling his nose to try and warm it up.

Gabe had already dropped his gloves onto the brightly covered rug that covered the floor near the door and was pulling his boots off but looked up with a grin and stepped close to Ryan, crowding him up against the old oak door. “I could help warm you up,” he said kissing the cold tip of Ryan’s nose before pressing their lips together.

Ryan leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gabe as best he could with their bulky winter coats in the way. He yelped and jumped away, hitting his elbow on the door in the process, as something cold touched the small of his back. “Your hands are cold,” he said accusingly as Gabe laughed.

“Sorry,” Gabe said still grinning as Ryan rubbed his elbow. “Let me make it up to you, go light the fire and I’ll bring you a cup of hot chocolate.”

They finished taking off the last of their outerwear and Gabe disappeared into the kitchen while Ryan went into the living room.

Ryan was glad Gabe had built the fire before they had left and all he had to do was light it. Now that he’d stopped moving and taken off his coat and ski pants he was feeling chilled. The fire started crackling and Ryan curled up on the couch, pulling a wool afghan around his shoulders. It wasn’t long before Gabe joined him, passing Ryan one of the mugs and setting the other on the coffee table as he snuggled under the afghan with Ryan.

“Better?” Gabe murmured settling his chin on Ryan’s shoulder and slipping his hands under Ryan’s shirt.

“Much,” Ryan answered curling closer into the warmth of his hands and taking a sip of his drink which was a perfect mix of rich dark cocoa and sticky sweet marshmallows floating on top. Gabe always made the best hot chocolate and Ryan told him so.

Gabe laughed and watched the fire as he leaned against Ryan, his own drink growing cold on the table because of his reluctance to move away from Ryan.

“Aren’t you going to drink that?” Ryan asked after a few minutes.

“Nah I’ve got something better right now.”

Ryan looked at him and smiled. “Really?” he said leaning forward to put his half empty mug on the table next to Gabe’s before sliding over onto Gabe’s lap. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “You know you did say you would warm me up.” He kissed him again.

“I did say that.” Gabe pulled down Ryan down on top of him as the snow fell harder outside.


End file.
